It Takes Two
by Shasta627
Summary: Esteban doesn't understand why Elena insists that Naomi go with him on a diplomatic mission to Cordoba. He's been there himself plenty of times and doesn't need her tagging along. But throughout the journey he soon begins to realize Naomi has more potential than just the ship-girl he made her out to be. [One-shot. Very light Esteban x Naomi].


_**A/N: Written for Day 3 of EoA Appreciation Week 2k19, which was "Diplomacy". This prompt kinda just screamed at me "Esteban and Naomi!" so I listened to it and wrote away. Anyway, enjoy this fluffy, kinda shippy (take it or leave it) piece I wrote for them and the shenanigans they get up to on diplomatic meetings. I also wrote this kinda as a continuation of my previous Melee fic so you'll find a small reference to that here ;)**_

* * *

"You're sure you remember how to get there? And you won't be late?" Elena Castillo Flores asked as her friend and cousin climbed into the carriage at the bottom of the palace steps.

"Yes, yes, we'll be fine," Esteban said with an eye roll. "It's not like we've never gone to Cordoba before or anything."

"Honestly, the real question is why _he's_ coming with me," Naomi replied, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder to gesture at Esteban. "It's just a short diplomatic meeting. I can handle it myself."

Esteban huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms in a petulant manner. "I'm clearly the more experienced one here, so I don't know why _you're _tagging along."

"It's because," Elena quickly interrupted before Naomi could retort, "you are both important members of the council and I value both of your opinions, and I need you _both _to represent Avalor well for me. Plus, safety in numbers, y'know?"

"And what's going to attack us on the way? A jaquin?" Esteban said wryly.

"Or bandits." Elena narrowed her eyes at her cousin. "Or did you already forget what happened to Gabe and our family two weeks ago?"

Esteban immediabelty sobered at her words. Just recently their family had gotten stranded in the wilderness when their carriage wheel fell off, and had Avalor's Captain of the Guard not been there with them, they would've been robbed blind and possibly killed by the thieving gang of looters.

"We'll be safe," he finally reassured. "And we'll get there with plenty of time to spare."

Elena nodded in satisfaction. "Good."

After a few more goodbyes were made, Naomi and Esteban were finally on their way. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, content to simply watch the Avaloran scenery pass by outside their windows before Esteban finally said, "So, is this the first time you've attended a diplomatic meeting by yourself?"

"No," Naomi answered shortly. "I'm with you."

"I mean without Elena," he amended his question.

"Okay, then yes. And honestly it's about time. I've been a part of the council for five years now, and never once have I attended any of these types of meetings alone." She glanced at Esteban. "Well, _almost _alone I guess, though you don't amount to much."

"Do you think you're ready?" Esteban ignored her remark and reclined in his seat, crossing his arms across his chest. "It's a difficult responsibility, being an ambassador for the Queen."

Naomi considered his question before she smirked playfully at him. "If you can do it, then it must be pretty easy."

Esteban let out a long-suffering sigh. Despite the fact that the majority of their conversations were almost entirely made up of sarcastic quips and snide jabs at one another, he secretly enjoyed the time he spent with Naomi. Her boldness and quick wit were refreshing, and though he'd never admit it, lest to _her,_ she was probably one of his closest friends regardless of their differences in age.

"Well, if you ever need tips or advice on the art of diplomacy, you know where to find me," he offered.

"So that I can ask you where to find Elena, so she can give me the advice," Naomi added, trying to refrain from grinning and failing miserably.

Esteban rolled his eyes with a harrumph and turned to look outside again. The rest of the journey they made small talk or else just gazed out the window, lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't until early afternoon that their carriage finally pulled into Cordoba. King Juan came out to meet them, and graciously shook their hands in greeting.

"It's good to see you two. The conference is just about to begin, so you're right on time," he informed them as he led them into the palace.

"Good," Naomi mumbled gratefully, no doubt thinking about how distraught Elena would be if she heard they'd arrived late.

The conference room was full of several other dignitaries from neighboring kingdoms, having each traveled to Cordoba to settle some recent territorial disputes. The meeting began as soon as Naomi and Esteban took their seats.

For the next several hours all the leaders argued and discussed the border situation, and whether or not changing the territory borders would be effective or detrimental to everyone involved.

"What do you think about it?" Naomi muttered to Esteban at one point, while one of the kings continued to drone on about the importance of tradition and continuity within a kingdom.

"I think the borders are fine," Esteban whispered back. "Half of these people are just greedy for more land."

Naomi nodded in thought. "True. But some of them have valid excuses, like that one kingdom from the east, who's only water supply dried up and now they're landlocked. It would make sense if a neighboring kingdom would adjust the border slightly to give them access to a river or ocean or something again."

"But people just aren't that kind, Miss Turner," Esteban tried to explain. "All they care about is how it would benefit them."

"So they strike up a bargain! Access to a body of water for a free supply of...whatever it is the other kingdom produces in return, or something along those lines," Naomi whispered back adamantly.

"Do the representatives of Avalor have something to say?" King Juan suddenly spoke up.

Naomi looked up with a start and realized her and Esteban's quiet conversation may not have been as quiet as she was hoping. "Uh…"

Esteban cleared his throat, ready to apologize for the disturbance when Naomi suddenly stood up.

"What are you doing?" Esteban hissed, but she ignored him.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, your majesty, but all this time everyone's been discussing this problem as though it's an all or nothing situation. Either the borders are changed, and some kingdoms gain land while others lose it, or else they aren't changed at all, and no one benefits. But what about looking at it from a different perspective?" She then proceeded to explain what she had just told Esteban, only elaborating with more detail. As she spoke Esteban couldn't help but admire the confidence at which she delivered her words, or the authoritative yet respectful manner in which she addressed everyone's questions about her idea once she finished talking. He had never truly noticed or appreciated Naomi's skill in diplomacy and was caught off guard at how well she handled the entire situation. He looked around the room and noticed a few others with expressions similar to his, no doubt admiring Naomi's tactfulness and creative mind. A strange feeling of pride bubbled up in his chest, and for once he had nothing scathing or judgemental to think or say about her and her methods.

Perhaps _he _was the one who needed to receive tips from _her._

Later that evening when the meeting was finished and the dispute thankfully resolved, Naomi and Esteban returned to their carriage for the ride home.

"I think that went rather well, don't you?" Naomi said happily from her seat across from him, the setting sun casting golden rays across her face and making her hair glow in the evening light.

"I do," Esteban replied as he regarded her thoughtfully. He felt like he should let her know just _how _impressed he was though, and the nagging feeling only grew stronger and stronger the more he stayed silent. Yet for some reason the idea of letting her know what he truly thought unnerved him. It was easy being sarcastic and mean, but to be genuine and honest was another level he didn't quite know how to reach with her. But the longer he watched her sitting there, idly playing with the hem of her shirt while gazing contendly out the window, radiating tranquility and composure in an image of pure beauty, he knew he had to say something.

He started by clearing his throat and shifting in his seat so that he was facing her. Naomi looked at him expectedly.

"I, uh, don't say this enough, but…" Esteban swallowed, his voice uncharacteristically quiet. Naomi's intensive gaze didn't help in getting the words out, either. "You're...you're a very remarkable woman, Naomi Turner. Don't ever change."

He forced himself to look into her sea green eyes. She stared back in surprise, and then finally turned away, a faint pink blush visible across her cheeks even in the fading light. She reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear, as though unsure of what to do with her hands.

"Thank you," she finally replied. "That…that means a lot to me." She glanced back up at him, almost..._shyly_?

Esteban didn't know what to make of it, so he offered her a small smile, deciding to just enjoy the moment for what it was: two unlikely friends, sitting together in a carriage, enjoying the beautiful Cordoban sunset and the company they offered each other.

And even though they were hours away from Avalor, in that moment with her at his side, Esteban felt at home.


End file.
